Gamechap and Bertie: Herobrine in Equestria
by Genni and Gage
Summary: With three of their friends being held captive by the unholy entity Herobrine, our heroes need to find out where they all are being kept! If they don't find them in time, Gamechap, Twilight and Lewis could all be driven to paranoid shells of their former selves, unable to even grasp reality. Will they rescue their friends in time, or will their friends be driven to insanity?
1. Ch 1: Uninvited Guest & Midnight Talks

**SNAPS AND KARUNE HAVE WON THE OC CONTEST! THANKS FOR ENTERING! I'LL INPUT YOUR CHARACTERS WHEN I FEEL IT'S THE RIGHT TIME!**

Gamechap and Bertie are back, along with the Yogscast! Thanks for being patient with me, it took a while to start this continuation to "Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way," (WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE READ BEFORE THIS)… So with no further delay, I'd like to welcome you all to…

**_Gamechap and Bertie: Herobrine in Equestria_**

**_Chapter 1- The Uninvited Guest/ Midnight Talks_**

**_Part 1: The Uninvited Guest_**

"How long have we been looking through these bally books, goodness me?" Bertie complained. He was growing impatient without his best friend and companion by his side.

"I don't understand… I thought I remembered something about a dragon in one of these books. I remember them a bit since Twilight reads them out loud sometimes." Spike replied with a confused look on his face. Blaire sat beside him, whimpering. He thought of Lewis like a father of sorts, considering that he was the one who'd hatched him in the first place. The spikes on his back seemed to droop, as if matching his emotions.

"This is stupid!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. "None of these books have what we're looking for!"

"Not to mention that some of the pages in this one are empty…Kind of like the words just decided to play hide-n-seek! I wonder where words would hide… in other books maybe?" Pinkie Pie thought aloud.

"For Notch's sake, Pinkie. Focus, darn it!" Simon replied to Pinkie's absentminded comments.

"Oh, right!" Pinkie chuckled, "Sorry!"

"The pages are empty? Open the book, let me see…" Zecora said walking over to Pinkie and the book she was holding.

"Oh, okay. Here, I found it right on these pages… Like an entire chapter is missing." Responded Pinkie, handing Zecora the book.

"This can't be right… I remember now, Twilight showed me a chapter about dragons in this book…but it's all gone…" Spike said peering at the book alongside Zecora.

"Someone with magic must be behind all this, I reckon." Applejack said. "But there are so many unicorns in Equestria."

"This is hopeless… just hopeless!" shouted Rarity.

"Nothing's hopeless, hon." Lydia said as Mr. Mayor read through his book behind him, trying to stay out of the conversation and avoid distractions. "We've got to keep looking… our friends are counting on us." Rarity got a hold of herself, and nodded in agreement.

During all the confusion, Bertie had snuck outside to think. Three of his friends, one being his best friend, had been captured. The others who were still with him were in a state of panic, and they all argued and complained. He, too, had complained… but they couldn't help it. They were worried for their friends. This sort of thing had never happened before.

Bertie sighed, and sat down in a small patch of grass. He looked up at the trees of the Everfree Forest, and the evening sky above them.

"There has to be a way… I daresay, there just has to be. But what?"

TNT had noticed Bertie sneak outside, and followed him. He slithered up to his friend and hissed. Bertie looked down at the light green snake and picked him up in his hooves.

"Oh TNT… What is a colt to do in a situation as bally dire as this? I daresay we don't even know where to begin to look." Bertie said to his pet. TNT hissed in response, looking a bit sad. "I'm not giving up, TNT. I just needed to think, that's all. Plus, it was bally cramped in there." TNT just hissed again. "You know, sometimes I understand you, but sometimes I don't…"

Just then, he heard a roar in the distance. "Oh no…"

The others quickly came outside, and looked up in the sky. In the far distance was a swiftly approaching Enderdragon. Rainbow Dash got a look of anger on her face, and growled.

"Lemme at 'em! I'll teach that no good dragon a lesson he'll never forget!" Rainbow shouted, trying to fly towards Endy. Applejack was holding Rainbow back by holding onto her tail with her teeth, to make sure she didn't get herself taken too.

"Rainbow, you need to control yourself. You can't just fly up there and take the dragon on by yourself, I say! It's lunacy!" Bertie exclaimed.

"But…" Rainbow sighed, "Fine." With a frustrated and annoyed look on her face, Rainbow landed and Applejack let go of her tail, spitting on the ground.

"Do ya ever wash that tail of yours?! There's more dirt on your tail than in the orchard back on the farm!" Applejack said as she continued to spit.

"Look Applejack, if you don't tell me how to live my life, I won't tell you how to live yours. Also, you're not one to talk about not washing." Rainbow answered.

Rarity inspected Applejack a bit, then winced. "Eww… She's right, darling, you're filthy."

"Alright, alright I get it!" Applejack said.

"Did you morons see that the dragon is about two minutes away from landing here? Jebus, you have the attention spans of Sjin, and that's not a good thing." Sips said angrily. Sjin was about to protest about the comment about his attention span, but decided that now just wasn't the right time.

"What do you think it wants now, Bertie?" Lydia asked with the Mayor at her side.

"It seemed to be after Twilight, Lewis, and Gamechap specifically… I don't know why it's back."

The Enderdragon seemed to see them, but it got confused. It stopped above them, looking around.

"It must not be able to land." Fluttershy said, looking up at the confused creature. Suddenly it seemed to notice something, and flew ahead of the group, and they saw it lower.

"A clearing lies up that way, just go through the trees, okay?" Zecora said.

"Right then… let's go. He had to have returned here for a reason." Bertie said confidently with TNT on his head, hissing in agreement. Before anyone could protest, he ran through the trees behind Zecora's hut, followed by Simon with Blaire on his back.

"I don't know about this, ya'll…something isn't right about all this." Applejack said to the others that were still with her.

"It seems like this is all we can do right now…right?" Lydia answered. The others nodded and ran after Bertie and the others.

After about ten minutes they reached the clearing. It would've taken a lot less time, but Fluttershy tripped on a branch a couple of times. She's very clumsy sometimes when she runs. Normally the group would hide behind other trees or something to avoid contact with the dragon, but he already knew they were coming. He didn't seem hostile right now, and he was waiting for them. He wore the small orb that Herobrine had given him around his neck on a large string.

"Alright, beast. There's a bally reason that you're here, and obviously your reason for being here isn't to attack. Now, what do you want?" Bertie asked angrily.

The Enderdragon snarled at him in an attempt to intimidate him, but Bertie didn't even blink. Right now, he didn't care about anything else, except finding out why the Enderdragon had taken away his friends.

"Don't play this game with me, you cad. Just answer my question."

The Enderdragon lifted his head to reveal the orb around his neck, which Bertie snatched. The Enderdragon put his head back down and flew away.

"An orb…?" Bertie whispered to himself.

"But…why did the dragon give it to you?" Fluttershy asked, sitting beside Bertie, staring at the orb.

"Oh! A peace offering! I knew he was just looking for friends! We should throw a party for him! I call the catering job!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Pinkie, could you possibly be any more stupid?" Sips asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"The Enderdragon hates everyone and everything, except destruction and evil." Sjin said. "There's no way that thing's a peace offering. We should get rid of it."

Bertie was about to put it down, when the orb grew to about three times in size. He grunted as he struggled to hold it, and let it roll onto the ground. It began to make a static like noise, and suddenly something appeared on the orb, as if it had a screen inside of it. It was a small bar labeled "Sanity."

"Sanity? What does it mean?" Rarity asked. A dark and sinister voice started to be channeled through the orb.

"**So!**" The orb spoke, "I bet you're all wondering why my dragon has given you this orb."

"Oooh, he's good! I bet he's a psychic…" Pinkie said excitedly. The others shushed her. "Right, sorry."

"Well, to answer your question… it's to notify you that your friends are fine." The orb said. Everyone sighed with relief. "**_However…_**" the orb said. The image of Herobrine, still a messy alicorn, appeared on the orb. "They won't be for long…" he said with a sinister grin and squinted white eyes.

"Herobrine?!" Exclaimed Bertie, Simon, Sips, Sjin, and Lydia. The others looked at each other in fear and confusion. Mr. Mayor even fainted.

"I thought ya'll said that he was a myth!" Applejack said, thus getting the others to shush her.

"Allow me to explain. I've taken their wings and horns away from them, much like that one fellow you all called Discord had done to you six ponies who represent those silly 'Elements of Harmony.' Now, do you see that bar beneath my image? That represents one of your friend's sanity. Right now, it represents Adam's." Herobrine said, and Bertie got a surprised look.

"How does he know Gamechap's real name…?! Only I'm supposed to know that name…!" Bertie asked himself out loud.

"Your pony friends know him as Gamechap. You see, your three 'smart' friends disobeyed my orders and requests for information. As punishment, I've trapped all of them in three different mazes. Right now, all of them are being pursued by their worst fears. Adam fears many things. Many…many things. He's very nervous about everything. I'm surprised as to how he's managed to stay friends with you all… especially you, Bertie." Herobrine chuckled, and Bertie looked simply outraged. Seeing this, Applejack went up to him and pat him on his shoulder. Bertie sighed.

"Anyways, Adam fears so many different things that it was hard to choose which fears were to pursue him. He fears me, he fears Squiddington's wrath… I had to dig deep- what did he hate more than anything…?" Herobrine fake pondered.

"No… please tell me he didn't choose-"Bertie started, but then his suspicions were proven correct.

"**_Silverfish!_**" Herobrine exclaimed in his high pitched voice that sounded like a Ghast. "There was no better choice. He hates them all! And it's working so very well…" he chuckled darkly with a smug-looking smile.

Bertie growled, and exclaimed "I knew it! Those things terrify him!"

"**_Just in case you think I'm lying…_**" Herobrine said the same twisted smile still on his face. Suddenly a different image appeared on the screen… It was Gamechap. The poor colt had gotten himself stuck at a dead end, and he was surrounded completely by Silverfish; thousands of them. All of them were making their small hissing sounds, and the maze was made entirely of stone brick monster eggs, so he knew he shouldn't even risk hitting them. He was trembling at the sight of them all, and his eyes were wide. His tweed was torn in many places, the monocle he wore was now cracked, his top hat was missing, and the right side of his face had a big bleeding gash in it. His sanity bar was slowly but surely going down.

Bertie looked furious now, and he felt as if his heart were breaking. Seeing his best friend in such a sorry-looking state… he never thought that any of this could ever happen.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Herobrine said. "Revenge is a dish best served cold… and revenge is definitely sweet. Don't worry Bertie, old chap…" he said mocking Gamechap and Bertie's accents, "I won't let him die or anything like that… unless it's necessary, anyway."

"I'll find him… I'll find him, and when I get him out of there, I'll make sure that Herobrine never respawns again!" Bertie said, his voice full of determination and fury. His voice also seemed a bit shaky…He noticed that Fluttershy was in tears, while TNT, Blaire, and Spike all looked horrified. Mr. Mayor was still unconscious on the ground.

"Fluttershy, I daresay that you, Spike, TNT, Blaire, and Mr. Mayor have all seen bally enough… Please go wait with Zecora…" Bertie said. Fluttershy nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, and let TNT onto her head. She asked Lydia to help her take the Mayor with her to Zecora's hut, and Blaire and Spike followed them back into the trees.

Bertie and the others continued to watch the orb… and to their horror, the silverfish all pounced on Gamechap, and the orb went white. All they'd heard was a scream. They all saw the bar go down a little bit more.

"GAMECHAP!" Bertie exclaimed.

"Like I said, I won't let him die." Herobrine said. "Whenever he gets in a situation where he gets stuck in a dead end, I just teleport him out of the dead end… still near the silverfish of course. His pain, misery, and paranoia are all wonderful to watch. Now…who was next?"

"Lewis…" Simon said.

"Ah, yes! Lewis…He's not so tough without you around, Dwarf. He feared the return of Israphel and Creeper Boss. He also feared being alone, because of the first night he landed in Minecraftia. I trust you remember the first time you'd met the spaceman?" Herobrine said.

"That's right… when his ship crashed, it was at night, and I was asleep in a small shack that I'd built since I had been cast out of my home that day… Lewis had already suffered injuries from the crash, and he was completely unprotected from all the mobs that spawn in at night… When I found him the next day, he was injured so badly that I didn't think he would make it…We've been together since then." Simon said, staring off into space. He shook his head, and focused on the orb. "What have you done to him, you rotter?!"

"I've created clones of Israphel and Creeper Boss with my magic. Just as powerful, just as deadly…have a look, Simon." Herobrine said, switching the bar to show Lewis's sanity and showing Lewis on the orb. His maze was made of machinery parts like gears, steel, metal in general. Most of it was rusted, but still good enough so that Lewis couldn't break through them or climb over them. Lewis was hiding behind a corner where four paths of the maze intersect.

Surprisingly, he was in an even worse state than Gamechap was, but his bar was the same as Gamechap's. He had arrows in his front right hoof, his side, and the upper part of his left hind leg. The jacket that Rarity had given him was now in shambles. It had blood all over it, and it was ripped and tattered in tons of places. Almost his entire back was bleeding, indicating that he'd been caught in one of Creeper Boss's explosions. He had a tired expression on his face, as if it he'd traveled a thousand miles in less than a day. He was trembling and breathing heavily.

"Oh my gods…" Sips said. "He looks awful!"

"Poor Lewis…" Sjin sighed.

Simon was silent. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It now occurred to him just how powerful Herobrine's magic could be. Israphel and Creeper Boss, though they were merely clones, seemed to remember all the tricks that they'd used to defeat them when he and Lewis last battled them. That, and Lewis was horrible at fighting alone, and the fact that his enemies were clones of a pale demon and a Creeper that could explode and then reform at will didn't make it any easier for him. He didn't stand a chance without help.

"Angry, Simon?" Herobrine mocked.

"You're bloody right I'm angry…Nobody tortures my best friend and gets away with it…" Simon snarled. "When we find you, you'd better be ready for a second death…"

"Big threats from a small Dwarf, Honeydew." Herobrine answered with a yawn.

"Hey, only Fluttershy calls me Honeydew!" Simon said, then immediately realizing his mistake when the others began to stare at him. "I mean...shut up." He said awkwardly, then letting out a fake cough.

"Uh… huh… so anyways, as you can see, Lewis is a nervous wreck without you around, Dwarf." Herobrine smirked. He could see the outrage on all of their faces, and he found it quite amusing.

"Now… as for the final one, Twilight… her fear was failure, and hatred from the princess known as Celestia. So, as I'd done with Israphel and Creeper Boss, I've created a clone of 'her majesty.'" Herobrine mocked. "Though, it was a bit hard to decide how this would work… so, I made the clone evil. Thanks to my dark magic, Twilight believes that the clone is the real princess Celestia, trying to destroy her. She believes that her beloved teacher has been corrupted by me." Herobrine said as he brought Twilight up on the orb. She seemed, for the most part, fine… her mane and tail were messy, and her back was a bit singed, but overall she was fine. Her maze was made up of very high book shelves. The shelves were too inward to climb, however.

"What the…?" Herobrine said, confused. Twilight seemed to be talking to the clone, who just responded by staring at her with an angry look on her face. She was stalling her. "Darn it, I knew I should have made that clone a constantly hostile one… I don't think the maze thing is working for her… I'll think of something worse."

"Ha! I knew that at least one of them wouldn't crack under pressure." Rarity said happily.

"Oh I'm sorry Rarity, would you like to join them in a maze of your own? Being chased by mud-covered pigs and other filthy animals?" Herobrine responded at her comment.

"Uh… no…" Rarity answered with an awkward cough. "Continue…"

"Anyway, so I made one underestimate. Everyone makes mistakes, even the lord of all things unholy in Minecraftia, believe it or not." Herobrine answered. "Back on the subject, if you want them back, you'll have to come and get them… Here's a hint for you."

"Oh come on! That's the most stereotypical thing for a villain to do! Can't you just tell us where you are, to be different from other villains?! Or at least think of something more creative?! It's like the author of this story has an extremely lazy mind right now!" Simon exclaimed.

"What are you talkin' about a story for?" Applejack asked.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Simon! That's MY job!" Pinkie yelled in an annoyed tone.

"…Quite. Anyway, the hint is this: Higher than a hill, lower than clouds…chaos? Confusion? No, something like those… The place has a guide with an emerald mane. He draws with his magic in the air, and he's very kind. He sickens me." Herobrine said in a bored voice as Rarity wrote down the hint. "Hurry up, will you? There's nothing to do here…also, this orb will explode in ten seconds… bye!" He finished before leaving.

"Oh sh-"Sips started to say before being interrupted by Sjin, who screamed "Run!"

The orb began to count down, and the others quickly started to run back to Zecora's hut. After the ten seconds ran out, there was a rather large explosion, and a few trees fell over, but they were all far away enough not to get blasted.

After they got back, they explained their situation to Zecora.

"A hint you say? He's trying to keep you all at bay… The real princess may be able to aid you, but you'll need more help than her, too. For now, though, you should all get some rest, because tomorrow, you'll need to be at your best…" she said calmly.

"How can you tell us to get some rest when our friends are all slowly losing their bally sanity?! That's complete balderdash!" Bertie exclaimed angrily.

"I'm with him, we can't just laze around while the three of them are all faced with their greatest fears!" Simon agreed.

"Look ya'll, it's hard to accept the fact that three of this group aren't with us right now, and I don't like the idea of rest any more than ya'll do, but I reckon Zecora's right. It's late, and we've been running around all dang day. There's no way I'm letting any of you start all this traveling today, ya hear? Now come on, ya'll can sleep in the barn again. Lydia Blaire and the Mayor can go with Spike back to the library. We'll start traveling tomorrow morning." Applejack said calmly.

"But…" Simon and Bertie started before earning stern looks from Sips and Sjin. "Oh, alright…"

So the group split up to get some shut-eye, much to the discomfort of Simon and Bertie.

**_Part 2: Midnight Talks_**

It was about midnight now. Simon, Bertie, TNT, Sips, and Sjin were all sound asleep in the barn on Applejack's family's farm. Sips and Sjin slept close to one-another, since they were so used to sleeping with their beds next to each other for warmth...They did live in a snow biome at one time, after all. Now it was just a habit. Bertie was asleep with his hat on, and TNT was asleep on his back. Simon was asleep, too, and he seemed to be hugging his horned helmet. Lydia slept next to Spike and Blaire on the second floor of the library to keep them from feeling nervous or scared. The Mayor slept on the first floor by Twilight's desk.

Suddenly, Bertie gasped and snapped awake. He was breathing heavily… he'd had a nightmare. Gamechap had been killed by Herobrine, despite his assurance that he would keep him alive. Bertie had been trapped behind some bars, and Herobrine had forced him to witness his companion's death. TNT also had woken up, and hissed softly yet reassuringly. Bertie sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got his friends back.

Quietly he got up, set TNT down and whispered to him to stay. He made his way to the barn door, the floor creaking under his steps, and he was about to open it, when he heard someone say "Leaving so soon?"

He looked behind him to see Sips. Sjin and Simon were standing behind him.

"I…uh…" Bertie started.

"Listen Mr. Dynamite, you seriously thought that it was a good idea to just leave in the middle of the night without even so much as a note? You know for a fact that you're going to die if you try to find Herobrine on your own." Sips said angrily, lightly shoving Bertie with his hoof.

"Yeah," continued Sjin, "what the heck was your plan for when, and if, you DID manage to find them?"

"I don't bally know, alright?!" Bertie exclaimed. "You, Mr. Emotionless, have no room to talk here!"

"Hey, woah, that's enough with the name-calling, but he's got a point, Sips…" Simon said gesturing to Sjin.

"I knew Lewis just as well as you did, Simon. He was friends with Sjin and me, too."

"No, you didn't know him that well. Were you there when he was on his deathbed after his first night on Minecraftia? Did he ever tell you the story of where he came from? Answer me that, Sips!"

"No, but-"

"But nothing! You don't know him nearly as well as I do. Just like none of us know Gamechap as well as Bertie does!"

"Listen, Simon. I know that I didn't lose my best friend like you two did, but they were still friends. You act like we don't care about them at all. But I do see what you mean, I'll admit I'm a bit lonely when Sjin isn't around, and that's all I'm saying on the subject! …Anyways, Bertie, you really shouldn't leave. You'll get yourself killed if you go at this problem alone."

"He's right you know… think about how Simon would have gotten killed if he would have gone against Israphel alone. Without help, he'd have been a goner for sure." Sjin agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right about that." Simon said.

Bertie sighed. He hated the thought of his friend being held against his will in Notch knows where, but these guys were right. "Alright, fine. I'll stay…but promise me two things about this whole problem…"

"That would be…?" Simon asked.

"Promise me that we'll keep going no matter what."

"Well duh, we're not pansies. I can promise that, for sure." Answered Sjin.

"Second; promise me that at one point of the journey that I'll get to use these beauties-"

"What?" Simon asked.

Bertie ran over to a hay bale, and pushed it to the side. Behind the hay was a box of fireworks labeled "Ponyville Firework Storage: Box #12."

"Where the heck did you get these bad boys? Check them out!" Sips exclaimed.

"They're enormous!" Simon agreed.

"Pinkie was giving me a tour of the fireworks facility, and I couldn't help myself and I snatched a box. Don't even get me started on how long it took me to sneak it here." Bertie said with a mischievous look on his face.

"We'll definitely be using these during the crusade… whether we need them or not. These fireworks look amazing! They're at least three times the size of the ones we have on Minecraftia; surely they'll be awesome to watch!" Sjin exclaimed.

"Great, I was hoping I'd get to use these at one point! I could just explode with excitement!" Bertie said happily, aware of his pun as awkward silence filled the barn.

"Dude…" Sips said awkwardly.

"Never say that again…" Sjin sighed. "Like…ever."

"Err… right then." Bertie said, obviously embarrassed.

"That was the worst pun…I've ever heard!" Simon said starting to laugh hysterically. The others joined him, and eventually, even Bertie started laughing too. After all this was over, they went back to their own spots, and went back to sleep. They had a long day of searching to do tomorrow, and not a single moment of it would be spent loafing around. They had friends to save.


	2. Ch 2: Back in Minecraftia & The Run

_ FYI: Rythian speaks one sentence in Swedish in this chapter, just sayin'. Also, the way the text looks may differ from before, since on my new laptop I don't have Microsoft Word purchased yet. I'll try to get it soon, but for now I'll be forced to start a story in notepad and then move it to the document manager in this site to actually write it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back in Minecraftia/The Run**

** Part 1: Back in Minecraftia**

So, are you wondering what'd going on with the rest of the people left in Minecraftia? Well, it's nothing pleasant, I can tell you that. Hannah and Duncan were growing worried for the others, and no matter what scientific plan they tried, they couldn't seem to open the portal again. Lewis had sent them the coordinates for the portal once he and Simon had gotten there, so it wasn't hard to find. They knew that all this work with the portal would take a while, so they set up a little camp with two green tents, a bunch of torches, a furnace, and a few chests with some food. Duncan was frustrated, and hardly ever slept. He's never tried so many times at something with failure as every result, and this was causing him a great deal of stress. Hannah tried to assist him in any way that she could, and often told him to get some sleep. He refused. "I can't rest until I get them all back! I won't let them suffer in whatever Notch-forsaken place they went to any longer than necessary." Was always his excuse to avoid sleeping. Finally, Hannah got sick of it, and decided that help was needed. So, one night when Duncan had managed to crash for a few hours, she contacted the two people that Duncan would have never agreed to team up with, who arrived the next night. Apparently he'd forgotten about his deal with Lewis to come looking for them after a while, which he realized after Hannah had gotten in touch with him about their disappearance.

"So…This is the portal that they thoughtlessly plunged themselves into, huh?" Rythian said with Zoey by his side. Tee was back at Cabertown with Ravs to defend it while the two were away.

"Yeah… we can't figure out for the life of us how to get it open again. Now, I know that you and Duncan have had some… differences… but I'm grateful that you came out here to help." Hannah answered.

"Well, he may have blown off my arm with nukes," Zoey said looking at her right robotic arm, "but now I have this one that shoots pew-pew lasers!"

"Zoey… you almost died…" Rythian said, "How do you not hold a grudge?"

"Oh, I kind of am, but I'm kind of not… see, I'm too busy firing lasers and all this other cool stuff to focus on Duncan…" Zoey answered, tinkering with her arm's circuits.

"I see… Fair enough. So…" Rythian said clearing his throat, "You've only been trying science to open this thing? Typical scientists…" he said as he took out his sword because it was growing darker by the second. He turned to Zoey, who was standing beside Duncan, staring at him and giggling. She picked up a stick and began poking him with it, causing the exhausted scientist to groan and turn the other way.

"Zoey. Don't poke him, for Notch's sake…" Hannah said, snatching the stick from her and throwing it into a nearby bush.

"Sorry Hannah." Zoey apologized, still giggling and smiling.

Rythian sighed. Zoey always liked to mess around like life was one big game. He found it a little bit annoying at times, but often he thought it was… cute. Of course, he never showed that he'd thought it was cute. He hid it by telling her to focus, or by saying 'Fair enough.'

"Zoey, did you bring those books that I asked you to grab from the shelf back at base? The ones about all the portals in Minecraftia that have been found so far?"

"I think so, Rythian." Zoey replied, digging through her backpack, "Huh… well here's the books, but…"

"But what?"

"How did this owl stuffed animal get in here?" Zoey said pulling out a small stuffed owl that seemed to wear glasses.

"Mr. Owl! So that's where you've been! How on Minecraftia did you end up in Zoey's backpack, young man?" Hannah scolded. She took the owl from Zoey, and placed it in a chest. The others stared at her for a moment. "Oh stop looking at me like that, I've had Mr. Owl for a long time. I don't even want to know how he got into your backpack. Now, can we please get started…?"

"Yes, yes we can. Zoey, the books, please." Rythian said. Zoey handed him one of the books, entitled 'Minecraftian Portals: Many Worlds beyond Ours.' "Thank you. Zoey, take another one of those two books and look for a portal that looks similar to this one, okay?"

"Yes Rythian." Answered the now focused Zoey as she opened her book entitled 'Portals through History.'

Hannah walked over to Duncan and sat down on the ground next to his bed in the tent and sighed. She looked at the portal and clenched her fist, silently cursing it. If it had never appeared, her friends wouldn't be missing. She knew something had happened, she could feel it. She'd also been having strange dreams since the others left, dreams of great horror. She could never remember what they were, or what had happened in them, but she knew by her trembling when she awoke from them that they weren't good at all. Duncan would always question her about it, but she always answered the same way; "It's not important." She felt like they had something to do with Lewis, which made her worry even more. Just then, Zoey tried to open the portal with a trick she'd read, but all it did was make a loud noise, which awoke Duncan and brought Hannah out of her deep thoughts.

"Whoops… sorry, that uh… didn't work too well." Zoey said awkwardly.

"Ugh… what was that…noise…? Hannah, was that y-" Duncan started before he saw Rythian and Zoey sitting by the portal. "What the bloody heck are they doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Helping you open this portal because you refused to try anything in the books about magic. Now shut up and let us read, I promised Hannah that I wouldn't fight with you." Rythian answered not even glancing up from his book. "Promised Hannah not to fight with me?!" Duncan asked angrily, before getting his ear pulled by Hannah.

"Yes, he did promise me. And I expect you to do the same, or I'll make you wish you were dead, get it?!" Hannah yelled in her meanest voice. If looks could kill, Duncan would be dead.

"Fine. But I don't see how petty magic could open this portal when science-" Duncan started before Rythian shouted.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?! No way have you got it already, I've been working on this thing for a bloody week already!" Duncan shouted in disbelief.

"Watch and weep, science boy." Rythian said as he readied a spell. He took out a blaze rod, and held it to his head.

_ "Magi, lojalitet, skratt, ärlighet, generositet, vänlighet. Dessa element hålla den världen vid liv. För att ange detta paradis är vad jag vill göra, så jag ska. Med detta spö jag öppnar denna portal, och denna portal ska jag snart styra!"_ Rythian shouted, ending his words by throwing the now glowing blaze rod into the portal frame. After a moment, the blaze rod floated into the middle of the frame, and exploded into a giant flash of light. When the light finally subsided, they all saw that the portal was open.

"I…I…" Duncan started, but he had no idea what to say.

"Never. Ever. Underestimate the power of magic." Rythian snarled to Duncan. "Science can't explain everything… not on this planet…" he sighed.

"Finally! Let's g-" Hannah began only to be stopped by Duncan, who ran in front of her.

"Woah, you can't go in there without equipment. Are you nuts?"

"Have you even looked at the ground around this thing? None of their equipment made it through. Now get out of the way!" Hannah yelled, shoving him out of the way and jumping into the portal. Normally she would at least try to take tools and such, but she felt like she had to get to her friends as quickly as possible.

"Oh, that girl…" Duncan sighed.

"Quite the lively one, she is. Not exactly sure that's a good thing, but… fair enough." Rythian replied.

"I like her, she's nice." Zoey said.

They all followed after her, and the items were blocked from entry, just as Hannah said they would be. The only items that made it were their clothes, with the exception of Zoey's robotic arm and eye visor.

**Part 2: The Run**

"We're all ready now, correct?" Bertie said to the others. They were still on Applejack's farm, all preparing to leave for Canterlot. "Yeah," Simon answered, "How could we not be? We've been getting ready for the past hour…"

"Well I daresay that we would've left sooner if SOMEPONY didn't take so long to eat breakfast this morning!" Bertie answered, glaring angrily at Sips.

"What? I was hungry, give me a break! Jebus…"

"Wait! Do you guys hear… screaming?" Sjin asked, listening intently. The others looked up at the sky, and saw four ponies falling from a portal.

"Hey…they sound familiar…" said Simon. He bolted off in their direction, remembering where he and the others had landed when they came through the portal. "You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up later! I think I know who these ponies are!" he yelled as he ran off. Sips and Sjin decided to follow him, also thinking they knew who the falling ponies were.

"Um…okay! Hurry up now, ya hear?!" Applejack said. "Come on Bertie."

"Right then." Bertie answered, placing TNT on his head.

* * *

"Ugh…" Rythian and Duncan groaned as they awoke from unconsciousness.

"Man… it feels like a tree fell on me…" Duncan said groggily as he regained his senses. "What the bugger is on top of me…?" he said looking up. "AH! Rythian! Get off me, you git! Notch above, you weigh more than you look like you would!"

"Oh gross, I landed on a scientist. You need to wash that stupid lab coat you're wearing, it smells like chemicals... if I go mutant because I landed on this thing, I blame you." Rythian replied, quickly getting off Duncan then falling over, due to the two new legs in front. "AH! Where the Nether are my hands?!"

"Oh my Notch, our hands fell off- uh… Rythian…" Duncan said struggling to stand. "You're…you're…"

"What?! Spit it out, come on, I can take it!" Rythian said, still focused on his new hooves and his total lack of hands.

Duncan snickered, "You're a unicorn…" he finished before busting out into hysterical laughter.

"I…what?!"

"AND YOU'RE PURPLE! DARK PURPLE!" Duncan said barely able to breathe he was laughing so hard.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you, smart guy. YOU are ALSO a unicorn. And you're tan." Rythian said chuckling. Duncan immediately stopped laughing and sprang to his hooves.

Rythian and Duncan both circled around each other, taking a good look at one another. Rythian was a dark purple unicorn with dark purple eyes and a black mask that covered his mouth. His mane was brown, short, and sort of spiky, with a few streaks of tan in the front. He had a long black cape that covered his whole back and his rump, and a brown sort of vest that covered the front of his body and his stomach. He wondered how his clothes had just adapted to fit him… perhaps they transformed just as he did?

Duncan was a tan unicorn with bright green eyes. His mane was sort of long, a little wavy, and blond, with goggles around his forehead, tightly fastened so that they wouldn't fall off. He wore a long white lab coat that covered his back and rump, just as Rythian's cape did. On his front hooves he had what appeared to be gloves, though on a pony they looked more like stretchy black socks.

"No no NO. I can NOT stay like this!" Rythian yelled, looking at his hooves. "It feels so…weird!"

"Wait. Where are Zoey and Hannah?" Duncan realized.

"Uh… Yeah, I know that this probably isn't the most convenient time for this to happen, but I'm kind of… stuck in a tree." Said a female voice above.

"What the…?" Duncan and Rythian said in unison as they looked up.

Up in one of the taller apple trees, they spotted a unicorn with red hair with green streaks. She had a visor over her right eye, which held itself on by her ear. She had a long dark red cape on, which was snagged on a branch. She wore a brown vest that covered her stomach. Her front right hoof was robotic, and seemed to have a laser attached to it.

"ZOEY!"

"AH! I HAVE WINGS NOW!" Squealed another female voice.

"Hannah?!" Duncan screamed. She was running up to them.

"Look! Look! I have wings you guys! This is cool!" Hannah said smiling. She didn't even care that she was a pony… she just loved the wings. After all she always loved to watch her owls at home fly majestically with their wings, and now she had her own! "Not sure how to use these things though…You guys are UNICORNS?! …Where's Zoey?"

"Have a look…" Duncan replied with an annoyed sigh. Hannah looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Aha… hi…!" Zoey said from above.

Suddenly, Simon, Sips, and Sjin burst through the trees.

"I knew it! It's about bloody time you got here! Where the bugger have you been?!" Simon exclaimed.

"That voice… Simon? Is that you?" Duncan asked, examining his short friend turned pony.

"Bloody right it's me, mate. You have NO IDEA how bad things here have gotten." Simon replied angrily.

"What, so you're just a normal pony? No wings, or horns, or anything? This is a weird world." Rythian said as Sips and Sjin flew up to bring Zoey down from the tree. They lowered her to the ground and put her down. She thanked them and walked over to Rythian, almost tripping a few times.

"Listen you morons, we've got a ton of explaining to do. And believe me, you're going to be ticked when we finish, so buckle up and pay attention. You can probably tell who we all are, so don't even ask." Sips said angrily.

"Simon… why isn't Lewis with you? Where is he? WHAT is he? I can't wait to see him!" Hannah asked excitedly.

The group was silent. They all exchanged looks. There was no telling how she'd react to the news… Simon stepped forward, a sad look on his face.

"He's uh…detained." Simon said awkwardly. Hannah immediately looked worried and infuriated at the same time.

"Wh…what…?! What do you mean he's detained?!"

"I mean, he's been captured."

"By who?!"

The ponies all stared at each other in total dismay, as if fearful to say the name. The mention of the dark one's name was said to bring great misfortune, but Simon saw no other way to tell her.

"H…Herobrine…"

"What?!" Screamed Rythian, Duncan, Hannah and Zoey.

"Impossible! How did this happen?! He doesn't exist!" Duncan shouted as Zoey comforted Hannah, who was beginning to panic a bit.

"We don't know how he got here, or what he's planning. All we know is that he captured three of our group using the Enderdragon as a sort of pet, or servant." Simon answered.

"The Enderdragon…" Rythian growled. Nobody knew why he hated it, or why it hated him, but the two did not get along well. Not that the Enderdragon got along with anyone besides Herobrine…

"Wait, Herobrine is real, and he has Lewis, and two others?! Who else does he bloody have?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"He's got Lewis, Gamechap, and a new friend we made in this dimension named Twilight. Hopefully he doesn't know that you two are here." Simon replied.

"No… This is horrible…" Rythian growled worriedly.

"You don't know the half of it." Sips said angrily.

"There's more?" Zoey asked, looking worried and terrified. Rythian sat next to her.

"Yeah. In this world, we can't teleport to other people, so we don't know how to get to them. We were going to see the ruler of this place to see if she could help us." Sips explained.

"And if we don't hurry, Herobrine's going to drive them all to insanity and paranoia using their worst fears against them!" Sjin shouted.

"You may not need that princess's help… I might be able to help with this. Is anyone else here in this world that I should know about?" Rythian asked.

"Yes," Sjin answered, "Bertie, a librarian named Lydia from the Canyon Village where Gamechap is from, and the mayor from that village. Lewis hatched a pet dragon while we were here, his name is Blaire. He's sleeping in the library, they're probably with Bertie and another friend here named Applejack by now."

"Think we can catch them before they get on the train?" Simon asked.

"If we hurry, yes."

"Let's go!"

They all took off, the four new ponies struggling to run along with them due to the new four-legged thing. Hannah attempted to fly to keep up, but lost balance and fell, so she just ran too.

* * *

Bertie and Applejack gathered up everyone else as quickly as they could, before the others who had stayed in the orchard caught up with them and told them that Rythian may be able to locate their friends without Celestia's aid. Soon after, Spike sent a letter to Celestia, alerting her of the situation. She quickly responded by having a group of guards deliver the Elements of Harmony and a letter to them immediately, and told Spike to send a message to her if they happened to be caught. As with the case of King Sombra at the Crystal Empire, it became apparent to her that Herobrine had been using fear, darkness, and trickery to maintain his plans. But with Shining Armor and Cadence still looking over the Empire, her only other option was to send the Elements and hope that Twilight would still be able to use her Element of Magic. Sure, she could've sent her guards to help, but due to the current circumstances, mainly Herobrine having three hostages and a dragon at his command, she presumed that a stealthy mission would suit this situation best. She included in her letter back to only take ponies who were necessary, such as the friends of the captured ponies. The Mayor and Lydia had decided it would be best for them both to stay behind, because of their inabilities to fight and keep calm under extreme pressure. TNT and Blaire were also told to stay behind, because of them both being babies. Spike was an exception to this, since he was needed for sending letters, and also because he had experience with missions that involved saving Equestria, as odd as this may seem.

"Now, Mr... uh..." Rarity started.

"Rythian. My name is Rythian."

"Rythian," she continued, "How exactly do you plan on finding out where our poor friends are being held?"

"I may not be used to having a horn, but magic will always come naturally to me. I can sense magic... and since we're dealing with Herobrine, one of the apparent Lords of Darkness, it shouldn't be hard for me to sense his magic, and trace it. I'll be able to trace it by sensing how strong it is. The stronger it is, the closer we are. Watch closely, Duncan - this is something that science could never pull off." he said grimly, glaring at Duncan, who gave him an angry stare, but never said a word.

Rythian sat down, and told everyone to be totally silent, for he would need to focus to activate his tracing ability. After a while, he clenched his teeth, and knelt down, sweat trickling off of his forehead. Duncan could tell that Zoey wanted to step forward and see if the mage was alright, but he stopped her and shook his head. She just nodded. Rythian began growling, and Hannah could swear she'd seen him levitate a few inches off of the ground. His horn began sparking wildly, like small purple fireworks were shooting from his head. This continued for about five more minutes, his growling getting louder by the second. Finally, he let out a final scream, and his entire body was glowing slightly purple, and he was panting. He got up slowly, and said "I know which way to go...f-follow me..." He did his best to get his strength back, and took off in the east direction. Zoey caught up to Rythian, and began speaking with him.

"Rythian... are you okay? You took a lot out of yourself just then with all those magical sparky thingies! Pretty cool, by the way."

"I'm alright, Zoey... and thanks...It's quite a bit harder to preform magic with this horn, it was really... different."

"I'm actually surprised you could pull it off, if I'm being honest!"

"..."

"Not that I didn't believe in you or anything; because I really do, I do! It's just with the change in dimensions, we're all colorful ponies now with either wings, pointy horns, or nothing! You know?"

"...Fair enough."

Duncan was laughing from behind, before he said "Nice save, Zoey! Really bloody smooth, that was!" Both he and Simon were now laughing, but shut up after Rythian gave them a glare.

"Not the time. Right, sorry." Simon said. As he ran, he bumped into Duncan and looked at Rythian.

"Fine. I'm sorry too. Happy, Simon?" Duncan said angrily and insincerely. Rythian just rolled his eyes and kept running as Zoey gave Duncan a dirty look.

Trailing behind Duncan was Hannah, who decided to speak with him.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah, Hannah?"

"I know that this seems like a bad time to bring this up, but you should really try to get along with Rythian."

"Hannah. I blew up his castle, accidently almost killing his girlfriend in the process."

"Wait, is that why she has that robotic front leg?"

"Yes, apparently. I put those nukes under Rythian's castle to try and stop him from pestering me. Zoey ended up trying to defuse them, but she screwed it up. The nukes exploded, and she had almost died."

"Did you ever-"

"Mean to do it? No, of course not. I wasn't going to use the nukes unless it was necessary. I didn't know that they'd be foolish enough to try and disarm them."

"Have you apologized?"

"No."

"Why not?" Hannah asked, looking angry now. "You DID almost kill her you know."

"I know, and I still feel bad about it. But ever since that day, Rythian said that we would truce, and he never wanted to see me again. We both agreed to stay out of each others' business."

"You could've at least apologized."

"He wouldn't believe me even if I did!" Duncan exclaimed, running farther ahead of Hannah, hinting to her that he was not wiling to talk about it all any longer. Hannah just rolled her eyes and kept running.

Pinkie was letting Spike ride on her back, and they both were worried sick. They couldn't help but think of different theories of what could be happening to the captives, much to the annoyance of the others in front of them.

"Pinkie... what if he found a way to make Twilight afraid?" Spike asked fearfully, biting his claws.

"You mean like-"

"DON'T, Pinkie! ...He might be listening." Rarity answered.

"I can't help it!"

"Just think of cupcakes or something then!" Sjin yelled back.

"Well what do I think of then?!" Spike yelled back.

"Something you enjoy doing!?"

"Like eating gems?"

"Sure, why not."

About five minutes later, Spike and Pinkie had begun groaning as they ran.

"OH FOR NOTCH'S SAKE, WHAT NOW?!" Sips yelled.

"Yeah, come on you two, none of the rest of us are complaining!" Hannah exclaimed angrily.

"Well..." Spike started, "Know how you told us to think about cupcakes and gems?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Sjin answered.

"Now we're hungry..." The two of them moaned.

"UGGGHHHH." The other ponies growled.

* * *

"How much farther are we going to need to run, for goodness bally sakes!" Bertie yelled out of anger and impatience. They were on the outskirts of Ponyville now, about three miles out. Of course, they had stopped for breaks, and they couldn't run the entire time, so the trip had taken about four hours.

"Woah, wait!" Rythian yelled. "This mountain up ahead..."

"What about it, Ryth?" Zoey asked curiously, tilting her head as she eyed the giant mountain.

"It feels like the... magic traces up to the top... Agh! It's getting hard to sense it, I've never... felt magic this powerful before...! I don't know how much longer I can...erg... keep this up!" Rythian answered, struggling to stand.

"Wait a minute..." Bertie said, thinking back to the hint that Herobrine had recently given them. "Higher than a hill, lower than clouds…"

"He mentioned somethin' about chaos..." Applejack answered.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ALL!" said a slightly younger voice in the far distance. They all looked, startled at the sudden call. "YEAH, YOU GUYS! COME OVER HERE!"

They all trotted over and saw a young, light blue unicorn, with an emerald mane and tail and ruby red eyes. His cutie mark was a ruby sword and an emerald sword, which crossed to make an X shape, which was like a skull and crossbones, minus the skull. He was using his magic to draw pictures in the air, which, after about a minute, faded away. He looked about ten years of age, so they all wondered what he was doing here. Then they saw that he had a companion. She looked taller, and appeared to be somewhere near fourteen years old. She was also a unicorn, and on her head she wore steampunk goggles. Her mane and tail were a very dark shade of brown, almost black, and they were quite long as well. She was more calm looking than the ten year old, leaning against the mountain.

"Who are you guys? A few of you are dressed weird. How did you get out here without an escort? It's far too foggy to be travelling to Mt. Anarchy without one, ya derps!" shouted the light blue unicorn.

"Snaps, please." answered the older mare.

"Did that kid just call us...derps?" whispered Simon to Duncan, who just gave him a confused look and a shrug.

"Must be a weird pony thing." Duncan whispered back.

"I'm just curious, Karune! I know you're my teacher for today, so you should've known what you were getting into when you signed up to tutor a young colt. Tsk, Tsk!" answered the younger one. The older mare rolled her eyes and stepped forward, turning the kid back towards the mountain, while he continued to draw in the air.

"Don't mind him, I signed up to take him on a field trip to teach about nature. He's the guide of Mt. Anarchy today, but he'll be fine here while I'm with him. It's usually my job, so I know the route like the back of my hoof. My name is, as he said, Karune. The kid's name is Snaps. It's nice to meet ya."

* * *

**8/21/13- Author's Notes: Finally finished this brain wrecking chapter. I had writer's block again, and this is what I was able to get. Keep in mind that I'm still new at this, so for God's sake, it's NOT going to be as good as others. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Most of my stories are written VERY late at night, so forgive my mistakes, I work on these before I go to bed, so I'm quite tired when I write these.**


	3. CH 3: Pinkie's Story & The Servant

**Chapter 3: Pinkie Pie's Story Time/ The Servant**

**Part 1: Pinkie Pie's Story Time**

"It's nice to meet you all as well," Bertie answered to Karune, "But we're sort of in a hurry here, I say."

"Are you planning to head up Mt. Anarchy?" Asked Snaps, as his tail flicked. He stopped drawing and stood up.

"Mt. Anarchy... A synonym to chaos... This is it." Simon thought out loud. "It's gotta be."

"What do you mean?" asked Karune.

"We mean-OOF!" Sips grunted as Sjin kicked him. "Sjin, you better have good reason for kicking me!" he whispered angrily, as he rubbed his left front hoof.

"You can't say why we're really here in front of a little kid!" Sjin whispered back, "Do you have any idea how freaked out he could get?! He hasn't been in a situation this dire like Spike has before you know!"

"Well then we need to think of a story." Sips answered, and hearing the word 'story,' Pinkie's face exploded into a smile, and she whispered "Don't worry everypony, I've got this one covered!"

Pinkie sat in front of Snaps, and began her story.

"Well Snaps, it's like this..." she said raising her front hooves into the air, "A loooong time ago, back before Princess Luna had become Nightmare Moon, there was an outlaw of Equestria, named Filly the Kid!"

Snaps was intrigued, much to the surprise of Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy who had never heard of anypony like that. Rainbow Dash actually seemed interested rather than surprised.

"Filly the Kid?" asked Dash and Snaps.

"That's right, Filly the Kid!" Pinkie squeaked, "Cool name, am I right? Anyway, he had just stolen an ancient treasure from the Canterlot Garden!"

"Treasure? I've never heard anything about any Canterlot Garden treasure, Pinkie." Dash said, eying Pinkie suspiciously.

"Well, it WAS thousands of years ago! Very few ponies were told the tale, and I was one of the lucky few! I heard it from Nana Pinkie." Pinkie said happily. "Anyway, the treasure was the only pink and blue rose in the whole kingdom... it was said to have been a gift from another kingdom, the Crystal Empire! It just appeared in the garden one night with a note that read 'Princesses Luna and Celestia, we have heard of your troubles with the God of Chaos, and so we send you this magical artifact of the Empire not only to symbolize your triumph over Discord, but also as our condolences for your loss of land. We wish you good luck in rebuilding your kingdom, and we feel that the beauty of this flower will aid in inspiring you all to do your best.' Soon, the flower was named the 'Crystal Flower.'"

"Why didn't they just send over other ponies to help with rebuilding the kingdom? Why only send a flower?" Snaps asked.

"Good question! See, the Crystal Empire was said to stay mostly secluded from the other kingdoms, due to it's great importance. The Crystal Heart needed to be guarded at all times, and they also needed everypony who lived there to be present for their Crystal Fair so that their spirits would stay high enough to power the Crystal Heart to protect the Empire!" Pinkie said, and a moment after she finished, she took a deep breath. "Woo, talking that long is kinda hard! Anyway, about one hundred years after the land had finally started getting crops grown and money made again. It was the age of the Western ponies! You know, wayyyy more cowponies and such. One mare, who named herself 'Filly the Kid,' had traveled to Canterlot to try and make a fortune in the big city. But all of the posh, fancy ponies there didn't like her. They thought of her as too country."

"Too country?!" Applejack said in outrage, "What in the hay kind of insult is that?! I'd like to give them posh folk a taste of their own medicine!"

"Relax darling, this was ages ago, remember? That was back when the ponies of this land were more divided. People there are quite marvelous now, and you should know. After all, you WERE there."

"'Posh' folk? Goodness I hope they didn't classify themselves as such for making fun of a Western pony, I daresay it's just plain wrong..." Bertie said, offended at such behavior. "Posh ponies should never address themselves as such... especially if they don't deserve the title!"

"I've been made fun of before... I know how she feels..." Fluttershy whimpered. Simon trotted over to her and sat next to her.

"Don't worry Flutters, I was cast out of my ancestral home. I know what it's like to be an outcast too." Simon said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Aw, Honeydew, I'm sorry!" Fluttershy said, hugging Simon.

Hannah and Zoey giggled at the sight.

"You alright there, Simon?" laughed Hannah.

"Yeah," giggled Zoey, "You look a bit red in the cheeks!"

"Sh...Shut up...!"

"ANYWAY..." squealed Pinkie, annoyed at the others' interruptions, "Filly became angry with the fancy ponies. She couldn't cope with all the hate she'd been getting. It drove her crazy! She decided that from then on she would torment the rich ponies. They would pay for what they did to the young mare! She made herself a make-shift sling-shot, and armed herself with smoke bombs and rocks."

"No! What did she do with them?!" Exclaimed Dash and Snaps.

"She broke into the posh ponies' homes each night, one by one. She stole bits from all of them; LOTS of them."

"Was she caught?" asked Snaps.

"Nope. Not once. Nopony even suspected her as the thief. But one day, she decided that it wasn't enough, and she grew cocky. She decided to go after the Crystal Flower, despite it being heavily guarded." Pinkie Pie said with a smile still plastered on her face. "So, the next night, she sent a threatening message to the Princesses to cause a bit of havoc. They sent even more guards to the Canterlot Garden to protect the flower. But Filly had come prepared. She moved across the garden like a shadow in the night, and as quietly as a mouse. None of the guards had seen her, until..."

"Until what?!" Dash exclaimed, "Spit it out!" as she shook Pinkie back and forth with her hooves. She stopped. "Oh, uh, continue! Please..."

"She wasn't looking where she was going, and stepped on a branch. It snapped in half with a loud 'CRACK!'" Pinkie said, putting as much emphasis as she could on the word 'crack,' which startled Snaps a bit. "The guards turned immediately and caught only a glimpse of her as she ran, and they all ran after her! They ran for a long time. But she started climbing up this very mountain, which was forbidden by the Princesses to enter because of how dangerous the terrain was back then. The guards stopped, and whispered to one another as she climbed to the peak, unable to follow after her with all of their heavy armor. They could only watch as she escaped with the Crystal Flower, and after they all went back to the castle, they swore never to speak of it again. Nopony knows how the story leaked out... but everyone thinks that Filly the Kid reached the cave at the top of this mountain, and lived here, and also kept the Crystal Flower. So we're all going after it!"

"Woah..." muttered Dash and Snaps in awe.

"She's quite good at this I say..." Bertie muttered to Simon, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright ponies, are you all headin' up or what? Nopony goes up this mountain without a guide, it's dangerous. I'm surprised that their letting this kid train with me here, especially since it's so dang smoggy outside." Karune said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm not a kid! If they let me near this mountain, I'd say I'm quite the young man, ya derp."

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?!"

"Fine... Derp." Snaps teased. Karune growled and glared at him, and he retreated.

"Rythian?! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Zoey suddenly exclaimed. They turned to her. She was knelt over Rythian, who looked about ready to pass out.

"It's... the dark magic I sense... there's too much of it... and it's...really strong...!" he managed to mutter.

"Just stop using the spell...!" Hannah suggested.

"I'm...trying!" Rythian said. Finally the purple glow around him faded, and he dropped to the ground, looking quite pale.

"Ryth!" Zoey cried.

"It's alright Zoey...I just went a bit...too long... I think he was trying...to drain my magic..."

"Will you be okay soon?"

"I think so... I just need to lie here for a while..."

The others moaned and sat down. Zoey became angry, looked at them all and said "Hey, at least he traced our friends here, give the guy-...colt...- a break! It's not his fault his magic was drained." as she lied down beside him, a smile on her face. "You did good man!"

Duncan eyed his nemesis with slight admiration. He hated to think about it, but without his magic, it would've taken a lot longer to find the place where Lewis had been taken, along with GameChap and Twilight. Karune led Snaps up the mountain slightly, because he wanted to look for a good place to take a photo with the camera around his neck.

"Say..." Duncan started, "How do you think they're holding up in there...?"

"I'm tryin' not to think about it." answered Applejack.

"Well, whatever their doing, I know they can make it through..." Rarity responded, "I hope..."

* * *

**Part 2: The Servant**

"Servant, approach me." Herobrine called to a colt in the corner of his headquarters in the cave.

"Yes, sir?" said a deep voice from behind him.

"I'm growing bored... I just became a bit stronger by draining that mage's magic... he should have known better than to do such a thing just to find one friend and two strangers." Herobrine said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"He is a weak fool, my lord."

"Don't tell me what I already know, because flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Who says I'm attempting to flatter you?"

"Please," sighed Herobrine, "it's in the tone of your voice, servant."

"Could you at least refer to me by name? I didn't agree to your plans just to be disrespected...Sir."

"Fine." Herobrine snarled. "If it will get you to stop complaining, then I suppose I can call you by name, Cadbury."

The colt stepped out of his dark corner, and approached the window above the three mazes. He looked almost identical to Gamechap... except he was entirely gray. Even his monocle was gray. His mane and tail were about the same as Gamechap's, though his was slightly longer, and quite unkempt. He had a twisted grin on his face as he watched the three captives. Herobrine hadn't figured out what to do about Twilight yet, so she was still chatting it up with Clone Celestia. They tried not to pay much attention to her, because whenever they saw her they got annoyed.

"Why did you even take that purple one? Her worst fear is so...boring to watch." complained Count Cadbury.

"I wanted to mess with her friends. They're all so...annoying." Herobrine answered with a face-hoof. He began to mock Twilight by doing the most girly voice he could manage. "OOOH look at me, I'm Twilight Sparkle! I worship one Princess and almost totally ignore the other, just so I can learn about all the fascinations of FRIENDSHIP! Isn't life just PEACHY, Spike?!" He and Cadbury began roaring with laughter.

"But in all seriousness, I can't stand to look at her anymore."

"I can't either...I get infuriated by just looking at her. She appears to have been faced with her worst fear before. Possibly from that King Sombra that I've heard her telling Adam about. She knows how to deal now, apparently. It's disappointing..."

"I can imagine so. Can't we just send her back?"

"With those Elements of Harmony with them?" Herobrine growled, "Think, you moron. I don't want to be turned to stone like that fool, Discord. God of chaos...God of Immaturity, more like."

"You know, that's a bit hypocritical..." Cadbury responded, sitting down on the floor.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you DID just use a girly voice to mock Twilight."

"I did no such thing." Herobrine snarled. "Where on Minecraftia did you come up with such an accusation...?"

"But you-"

"Enough. Twilight Sparkle will just wait in the dungeons. At least there we won't see her stupid face."

Herobrine used his dark magic to send her away to the dungeon, where she would be left to her thoughts. Her horn was not returned to her, however.

"So what's the deal? Why did you take the other two?" Cadbury asked, a curious and interested look on his face.

"I hadn't really counted on anyone more than Adam and Bertie coming into this world. So when Simon, Lewis and the others came in, I was unprepared."

"You?" Cadbury asked, a slightly shocked look on his face, "Not prepared? Never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth."

"I may be Notch's brother but I've been gone for years and years, you idiot! I can't predict the future! Now come on, we've got work to do. And by we, I mean you. You need to give Endy his dinner. Be careful, or he'll bite your head off." Herobrine snarled as he walked away. Cadbury froze.

"B...Wha..." was all the Count could manage to say. He went into Endy's part of the cave, and he flinched when the dark dragon growled at him.

"I'm starting to think revenge isn't worth this lunacy..."

* * *

Author's notes: Oh my God, I'm SO SORRY. This chapter is so short, but I got writer's block again, and I'm sorta alone here when it comes to writing. My friends don't really write fanfics... or watch Yogscast... or GameChap and Bertie...so yeah, get my problem? I think I should focus on something else for now...like one-shots. I need more practice before I continue with this story. Also, I still don't have the latest Microsoft word on my new laptop. I'M SORRYYYYY.


End file.
